Marketplace security has become a rising concern over recent years. Security and anti-theft concerns have only increased with the pervasiveness of scanners at checkout stations. It has become increasingly frequent for perpetrators to switch and/or alter barcodes so that an item can be obtained for a cheaper price. In addition, many retailers also utilize image capture devices to catch shop lifters. Unfortunately, current placement of image capture devices is either awkward, or of little use during the checkout process. Any current placement of image capture devices near checkout stations inevitably places them in the way of customer's arms, heads or bodies, creating opportunities for collisions, with damage to the person and/or the image capture devices. It also creates problems for the store, with regard to cleaning, theft, camera occlusions, etc.
In view of the foregoing, there exits a need for a solution that solves at least one of the above-referenced deficiencies in the related art.